


You Let Your Feet Run Wild

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: Another AU: "the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear"





	You Let Your Feet Run Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> I've become obsessed with AU's and I can't stop. Oops. I'll get back to the works I said I'd make a sequel for, I promise.
> 
> Title taken from "Way Down We Go" by Kaleo, a song which I will use for titles for several other works. Fight me.

The alarm could not have gone off at a worse time.

Ryan had just gotten settled into bed after a day on the road traveling home from visiting his parents. They'd kept him a little too late, and he'd started out after lunch instead of first thing in the morning.

Oh well. It's not like he ever gets to see them.

But the alarm. Oh, the alarm made it that many times worse.

Ryan stumbles out of bed, feet carrying him straight into the doorframe before he has the sense of mind to sit down. Once his head stops spinning, he hastily puts on his fuzzy slippers, slides his phone in his spacious pocket, and grabs a shirt. Thank god it's chilly enough that he slept with pants on.

He is going to murder whoever set that damn thing off.

Ryan almost goes to the elevator when he's reminded - hey, it's a fire alarm, and that means no elevators. He makes an animalistic noise, ignoring the other people around him as they make their way down the dimly lit flights of stairs.

There's already a group huddled in the far corner of the parking lot, and Ryan finds himself between a shirtless guy and a black Mercedes. Wait.

Ryan looks the guy up and down, narrowing his eyes and not caring how obvious he's being. This dumbass thought it would be a good idea to sleep in only boxers when it's hovering right around 20° F? Wow.

"Hey, you're that guy in 418, right?" The guy asks, and Ryan blinks.

"Huh?"

"We're neighbors, aren't we?" Ryan shakes his head quickly, trying to clear it, and he stares at the guy with a whole new set of eyes.

"Yeah?" Maybe?

"I'm Taylor. I'm in 416." He sticks out his hand, and all Ryan can think is _wow_. Wowity fucking _wow_.

"Ryan." It takes a minute for him to answer, the handshake lasting a bit too long for just strangers. Taylor doesn't seem to mind a bit, however, taking a small step closer.

"You play at the rec hockey league in town, right?"

"Yeah, you?" Ryan answers, wondering how Taylor knows.

"Totally! I'm the best left winger there." Cocky but hot. Ryan thinks he remembers this guy. "You play right or center? Can't remember off the top of my head."

"Center," Ryan says, still a bit amazed that Taylor is talking to _him_.

"Favorite team?" Ryan looks down at his faded Canucks t-shirt, and Taylor gasps in mock horror. "Flames all the way, bro, what're you _talking_ about?"

"Hey," Ryan smiles weakly at him, "Family team." Taylor clicks his tongue and shakes his head, sighing,

"Such a shame..." Ryan still doesn't know why Taylor isn't talking to the two pretty girls on his other side - but then again, he really doesn't mind. Not at all.

"When'd you move in?" Ryan thanks the higher powers that he doesn't have to keep this conversation rolling by himself. If this was anyone except Taylor, Ryan would be sending them annoyed looks and dropping "shut the fuck up" hints and trying not to acknowledge them. But it's Taylor.

"Little over a year ago," Ryan replies, _still_ a little stunned by the fact that this gorgeous being with the biggest and most amazing lips he's ever seen lives right next to him and is _standing_ right next to him. Like, _right there_.

"Been here two years, I'm a vet." Taylor flashes him a peace sign.

"Sure."

"You doubt me?" He raises an eyebrow, and if Ryan's breath was a little unsteady before - well, he entirely forgets how to breathe in the first place as Taylor's huge arms cross over his bulky chest. Jesus _fuck_ , he's hot.

"No." It's past 3 am, Ryan should _not_ be having these thoughts. Anything he does after midnight is automatically a mistake.

"Good. Thought you were gonna let me down after I started to like you." And okay, did Ryan _ever_ know how to breathe properly? Like, was that something he was born with? Really?

"You like me?" He squeaks out, and Taylor laughs.

"Why wouldn't I? You play hockey, you're not yelling at me yet and - wait, you're not the idiot that set this alarm off...are you?" Ryan shakes his head vigorously, to Taylor's amusement. "Good. Wouldn't want such a nice face to have a bad reputation." Ryan is going to die.

They wait in silence, the sirens becoming louder as they approach the building. "Douche canoe," Ryan mutters, and Taylor flat-out _giggles_. He is so screwed and he just met this guy.

"They better get 'em - oh, yo, Ebs! What up?" Taylor's waving at one of the firefighters, and Ebs jogs over in full gear. If Ryan feels underdressed, he can't imagine how Taylor feels - then again, Taylor appears to have no shame. Ryan's also not the only person waiting in the cold to notice Taylor. Who wouldn't stare, in all honesty?

"Hallsy, buddy, what didja do this time?"

"Nah, it wasn't me, it was this rascal," Taylor says, winking at Ryan. Oh fuck.

"You-"

"No no, I didn't, I swear - I just want some fucking sleep," Ryan says hurriedly, finishing it off with a massive yawn. Ebs chuckles.

"A guy like you wouldn't do that, I can tell." Him and Taylor exchange a few more comments, then do some elaborate handshake before he's gotta run. "See ya 'round, Hallsy!" Taylor salutes him, and Ryan smiles softly. He is tired, but Taylor is helping him cope. A lot.

"You doing okay?" Taylor asks, his amusement fading as Ryan squeezes his eyes shut, head beginning to throb as he can no longer ignore his desperate need for sleep.

"Oh my god," Ryan mumbles, a hand bracing himself on the car as he tries not to pass out. "No, fuck no, ugh."

"Hey, Ry-" Taylor wraps an arm around Ryan's waist, slinging his limp arm over Taylor's broad, notably bare shoulders. Ryan makes a tiny noise of despair and rests his head on Taylor, hoping and praying that this isn't some elaborate dream.

"Sorry," he slurs, and he feels a big hand comfortingly run through his hair.

"It's okay, you're fine." Ryan feels another wave of drowsiness hit him head-on, and he lets out a small whimper. Taylor gently sits him down, the two of them leaning on the side of the car, Ryan's back to Taylor. Whoever owns the car won't care.

Ryan lets Taylor rub his tense back muscles, murmuring soft words of encouragement. Ryan only groans in pain, whining softly as Taylor begins to massage small circles into the back of his neck. "Oh, god."

"Okay?" Taylor asks, mouth brushing Ryan's ear. Ryan makes a noise resembling a yes, then gets out,

"Wanna sleep."

"Me too, Ry, me too."

"But like, I woke up at 7 'cause I was gonna go but my parents kept me for breakfast and lunch and I got home at 3 and I can't-"

"Shhh. Just rest." Taylor seems almost awkwardly quiet, as if it's something he's not used to being. It's only helping Ryan fall into dreamland faster - and he knows what he'll be dreaming about tonight when he finally gets back in his bed.

"Phone," Ryan says absently, patting his pocket. "Keys." They're not there. Shit.

"You got 'em?" Ryan shakes his head and pulls his knees to his chest, feeling tears brimming in his eyes.

"Locked myself out," he huffs to himself, trying to stifle his frustrations. Well. Guess there'll be no dreams tonight.

"You can stay with me, you know," Taylor says, and Ryan's heart ceases to beat for a second or two. "I mean, unless you wanna chill in the hallway or something. I swear it won't be weird, I won't make it weird."

"No, uh." Ryan rubs his damp eyes, trying to make sense of the offer. "Yeah. Sure. Please." Taylor wraps his arms around Ryan's chest, letting his head fall back onto Taylor's shoulder.

Ryan doesn't know what he did to deserve this kind of treatment, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He hears people softly talking all around, feels Taylor's heartbeat against his back, hears Taylor's steady breaths. Ryan tries to match his breathing to Taylor's, and just as he's about to fall asleep in peace, there's a loud bang.

He jerks up, Taylor's arms tightening around Ryan's chest as they look around. Ebs is waving at Taylor from the fire truck, door having slammed shut.

"You may return to your apartments, ladies and gentlemen," the fire chief announces, and a murmur of approval ripples through the crowd. "There was a minor malfunction in the-"

"Minor, my ass," Ryan mumbles, and Taylor chuckles.

"-checked out all clear." The people slowly start to make their way back to the stairwell, and Ryan twists his neck around to look up at Taylor.

"Are you sure I can stay with you?" Ryan asks warily, squinting at him.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Taylor slowly moves out from behind Ryan, helping the younger man to his feet. Again, Taylor pulls Ryan's arm over his shoulders and supports him the whole way to the stairs.

"'M okay," Ryan slurs, mouth unable to move right. He's so tired he feels drunk off it, head swimming, Taylor's hands on him feeling so right despite the fact that he's just keeping Ryan upright.

Ryan doesn't really process anything more until Taylor's unlocking his door with one hand, carefully maneuvering Ryan inside so neither of them bang any stray limbs on the door frame.

"Sorry," Ryan says sleepily, yawning in Taylor's face as he turns to ask Ryan something. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Here, go in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No!" Taylor looks taken aback, and Ryan shrinks back into his shell. "Okay. It's okay. That's fine."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Taylor asks cautiously, and Ryan slowly opens his eyes. He nods, and Taylor lets out a soft sigh. "Okay."

He leads Ryan to the master bedroom - Taylor's apartment is bigger, for some reason, so there's more than one bedroom. Ryan yawns and shivers, Taylor gripping his hip as they stumble to the bed, Ryan tripping over his slippers.

Taylor smiles affectionately as Ryan collapses on the bed, hands scrunching up the sheets. "Under the covers, Ry," he says, pushing Ryan up the bed with a little help. "Wait a sec."

"Sleep, mm," Ryan says, muffled into the fabric of the blanket. "Key?"

"We'll figure out your key tomorrow, just get to bed. I won't set my alarm." Ryan focuses on the  _we_  part more than anything else Taylor says, rolling over and stretching his arms up to reach for Taylor.

Taylor lowers himself onto the bed, throwing the covers over them both and letting Ryan shift and snuggle into his chest. Ryan's cheek is pressed up against bare skin, heat radiating off Taylor's body and warming Ryan to the core.

"Thanks," he says, hot breath brushing across Taylor's tanned skin like the feathers of a hummingbird. "You didn't hafta save me."

"It's all my pleasure, Ry."

"You're hot and nice, wow, I love my neighbors," Ryan sighs happily, arms wrapping around Taylor to hold him close. Ryan resists the urge to kiss Taylor's chest, but only just.

It would be - _should_ be - weird, cuddling in bed with a near-stranger, except that Ryan doesn't think of Taylor as a stranger anymore. He feels so connected to Taylor, even after knowing hardly anything about him. He just feels so... _close_ to Taylor - and not just now, not just physically. Ryan wants to get to know every part of Taylor's life, good and bad, glorious and ugly, adventurous and boring; wants to get to know every inch of his beautiful skin, run his fingers through Taylor's hair and stare into his eyes for hours on end.

Ryan would question his thoughts, but Taylor kisses the top of his head and brings Ryan closer, completely enveloping him in his strong arms. Ryan doesn't care who it is, he always appreciates a good cuddle whenever they come around.

• • •

"Mmghhaaa!" Ryan's noise as he stretches out his arms is probably not the most appealing nor attractive, but he's beyond caring.

He brushes the hair out of his eyes and sits up, eyes suddenly going wide. "Um." Before he even has a chance to think, the door to the strange room swings inward, revealing the best thing Ryan's ever woken up to in his life.

"Morning!" The guy says cheerily, and Ryan scrunches up his nose and tries to remember his name. Definitely his neighbor, but...

"Taylor," he says, and Taylor beams at him, brighter than the light shining through the slats in the blinds.

"I made you food so you don't have to worry about it 'cause I thought you'd be tired."

"I am." Ryan leans forward as Taylor - still only in his boxers, a pleasant sight to behold - walks closer with the tray. Ryan's eyes are glued to Taylor's thighs, the muscle stretching the gray fabric tight in all the right places - check that, in _all_ the places.

"Hope you don't get burnt," Taylor says a bit worriedly, standing next to Ryan as he takes a bite of bacon.

"Fuck, this is good," Ryan mutters, popping another slice of bacon in his mouth before digging into the KD with his complimentary fork.

"I hope so." Taylor sits down next to Ryan, who feels the bed dip suddenly. He doesn't look over, more interested in the half dozen pieces of bacon still left on his plate. "So, uh. About last night."

"Sorry I broke down on you," Ryan says. "I never usually get like that."

"It's fIne, I totally get it. I was pissed 'till I saw your face and I thought 'hey, my problems don't suck _that_ bad'."

"'And then I saw her face'," Ryan hums, "'now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind'." 

"'I'm in love - ooh'-" Taylor starts, breaking off into his giggly laugh that send butterflies rushing into Ryan's stomach.

"You really didn't have to take me in and sleep in the same bed and feed me." Taylor blinks at him, still smiling.

"No, I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to."

"Why?" Now that Ryan has accepted that he's in front of Taylor in Taylor's room eating Taylor's food made especially for him, he feels the need to ask the important questions.

Taylor only shrugs. "Seemed nice." Ryan grins around a mouthful of egg. "And you're cute. And sweet. And you look adorable when you're tired."

"Fuck, no."

"It's true," Taylor insists, voice going all mushy as he stares at Ryan. Oh god.

"Well. I guess I should be going when I'm done?" Ryan asks, and Taylor shifts and makes a disapproving sound. "No?"

"You can-" He swallows hard. "You can stay here? If you want? We don't have to do anything if you're still tired and-"

"'Course I'll stay," Ryan interrupts gleefully, keeping his voice calm as his heart picks up speed. "Yes please - I mean, if you'll have me?"

"Ry-" Taylor starts, shaking his head. "I say things for a reason. Maybe later today we can go figure out how to get you a key."

"Nice." Ryan shoves a spoonful of apple sauce in his mouth, and Taylor takes the bowl and tray away and sets it on the side table. "Hey, I'm not-"

"Shh." Taylor cups Ryan's cheek in the wide, warm palm of his hand, stroking his thumb along the line of his jaw. Ryan can't speak, wondering how he got from eating pasta salad and a hamburger with his parents in Burnaby to eating a full course brunch in Taylor's bed. 24 hours is a lot more time than Ryan realizes. 

"You, uh. Okay?" Ryan asks nervously, glancing over to his unfinished eggs.

"Yeah," Taylor exhales, the first brush of his lips over Ryan's a slight surprise. Ryan tilts his head and stretches, setting a hand at the back of Taylor's neck.

It's all new sensations, Taylor's lithe muscles under one hand and soft tufts of hair under the other. Taylor's hands now cover Ryan's entire face, and he feels protected and loved instead of suffocated. Taylor kisses deep and intense, no sense of hesitation, not worried about what Ryan will think of him, and Ryan loves his openness.

The kiss is chaste, and although Ryan tries to push for more, Taylor keeps it mostly innocent until he's absolutely desperate to breathe. "Good?" He seems ready to bolt despite his fantastic kissing, and Ryan bobs his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, really good." Ryan smiles at Taylor's kiss-reddened lips, plumper than ever and ripe for biting. Taylor sees him staring and smirks, licking his slick lips over again.

"Eat, then make out," Taylor says, and Ryan really doesn't like his priorities, except for the fact that he's starving for nourishment. Oh well. As long as Taylor will be here when he's done. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of fic, we're ignoring the fact that Taylor can actually probably only make KD out of all the things he made Ryan.


End file.
